


Deadly

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Character Death, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Painting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: Seven deadly men for the seven deadly sins. I was reading a bunch of imagines earlier in the week and got inspired. I initially wanted to do all the Mikaelson men but there weren't enough living/awake when TO started so I branched out into TVD too.





	1. Lust (Klaus Mikaelson)

**Author's Note:**

> The current tags are for this chapter only if later chapters are more dark or need more tags I'll add them as I go. I made Klaus a fluffy feely hybrid and I have no regrets

Knowing what the Mikaelson’s were and fearing them was one thing. Falling for one, especially the most unpredictable one was something entirely different. If there was one thing the fourth oldest member loved more than power it was art, she knew that better than anyone. He’d come in while she was working and just draw her. She was sure he had half a sketchbook full of drawings of her doing mundane human things. Sometimes if he really liked one he’d hide it somewhere in the café and she’d find it when she was cleaning at the end of her shift. When he first approached her with his request to paint her she just barely bit back the snarky remark of drawing her like one of his French girls. She knew that he was alive back when the Titanic sunk and had probably seen both movie versions of Titanic (and may or may not have commented on the inaccuracy of them) or that he wouldn’t get the reference at all.

He had worn her down eventually without compulsion which she was grateful for. That is how she currently found herself hiding her modesty with a crimson colored silk sheet in his room while he sat a good five feet or more away at his easel. Sitting still was never her strong suit and after the first fifteen minutes she started fidgeting ever so slightly. He’d made a slight admonishing sound the first time even though she changed the pose minutely. The second time he growled lowly and the sound reverberated through the otherwise quiet room though she couldn’t see it she knew his eyes were glowing their unnatural golden color. The third time he threatened to compel her and she knew better than to poke an agitated wolf. She focused on the feel of the sheet against her bare skin and kept as still as she could to hold the pose. She tried to ignore the irony that the sheet probably looked like blood moving across her skin. He knew what he was doing though the dark red most absolutely looked beautiful against her pale skin, brought out the green in her ever changing eyes and most likely made her hair stand out more (dirty blonde hair was a common color and looked plain at times).

She wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep but he just had a calming effect on her. A sharp fanged nip on her thigh had awoken her though. She looked down her body at the set of blonde curls resting on her thigh. “Sorry.” She mumbled out a little sleepily. “Mmmm. Don’t worry, love. I finished hours ago. It was much easier once you fell asleep.” He chuckled out and his warm breath fanned across her exposed skin. She moaned at the feeling and carded her hands through his silken locks. He moved his head a fraction to look up at her as a content sound akin to a purr rumbled through him. He dragged his hands up the thigh opposite his face reveling in the sound it earned him. “You’re so beautiful like this, little one.” He purred as he pulled more sounds from her with his touch. Quick as lighting he was between her legs as he had them spread wide on either shoulder. His mouth pressed feather light kisses to her mound just below the tuft of curls she had there.

She had been embarrassed the first time they had lain together especially when he went to eat her out. It was stupid she knew because he was at least a thousand years old and had probably been with a number of women with varying degrees of body hair or lack thereof. He had given her a look of pure unadulterated lust though and her insecurities vanished. It was the same look he gave her now but this one was more feral. His eyes were their golden hue and the black veins underneath them were present. He was hungry for her all of her. She arched up from the bed with the first swipe of his tongue as he used his strength to push her back down onto it. She gripped his curls and tugged she winced when she felt her nails dig into his scalp. She couldn’t hurt him not truly. “ _Nik!_ ” She shrieked to the ceiling and felt him smirk against her skin. She looked down at him and traced a finger along the underside of one eye as the veins disappeared briefly. Sure enough he was smirking with his fangs unsheathed when he pulled back to admire her body. He could smell her arousal, and hear her heart jackhammering in her chest and see the flush of her skin where blood had risen under the surface.

She was truly beautiful to him like this and even when she was sick and ‘looked like death itself’ as she had told him once. He dove back in and used more force to hold her to the bed. She felt his grip tighten and knew she’d have bruises in the shape of his fingers the next day. He never used all of his strength for fear of hurting her or killing her. When he did hurt her he’d feed her his blood, it didn’t happen often if he could help it but sometimes his inner wolf needed to sate it’s primal urges and used her body for its pleasure. Right now all of him was set on tasting every inch of her inside and out. He swiped up her slit again and sucked where she needed him most. He practically made out with her clit as he moved one hand from her thigh to her entrance just barely pushing two fingers in. “Klaus. Stop teasing.” She chided him as it ended in a groan. “You’re so wet though, love. I can’t help it.” He breathed against her heat.

She pushed his face against her and began thrusting her hips up riding it the best she could with his hold on her other thigh. He growled lowly as it rumbled through him and vibrated her whole being but let her move him as she pleased. He thrusted the two fingers that were dancing around her entrance inside of her and groaned at the feel of her tight and wet heat. He seat a fast and deep pace all while he sucked, licked and flicked her clit in different patterns even spelling out his full name. He continued until the ‘o’ in Mikaelson before he pulled his mouth away when he sensed she was nearing her breaking point. He kept fingering her while he placed an open mouthed kiss to her left thigh before his fangs pierced her soft skin and he felt her blood drip down his throat. She came with a wail and gushed all over his fingers and hand. He gently fingered her through it until he could hear her breathing and heartbeat calm down.

He pulled away from the mark and licked it clean before he hovered over her limp form. “You’re not exhausted already are you, darling?” He teased as he ducked his head to give her a bruising kiss. She moaned at the taste of her essence and blood on his tongue as it tangled with hers. “No, it’s your turn.” She sighed out when he pulled away. He was on his feet and shed his clothes before she could blink. He hovered over her again on his elbows as he ran his nose and lips across every inch of skin he could. His wolf could smell it, the sickness in her and it howled in pain that it couldn’t help. He leaned his forehead against hers with a resigned sigh. He leaned on one as he set her legs around his waist and guided his cock to her entrance. He teased her as he ran it through her drenched folds. She jerked when his cockhead nudged her clit. On the next drag he sank into her in one fluid thrust.

His groan accompanied her moan as he bottomed out and stilled to her give a moment to adjust to his size. He was long and thick but completely proportional to his tall and lithe frame. He stretched her pleasantly and the burn was just shy of being painful. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her by the hairs on the nape of his neck. He let her with a smile and kissed her less forcefully than before she threw her head back from the kiss when she felt his cock twitch inside her. She nodded and he pulled out slowly so she could feel every inch of him then he slammed back in. She cried out as she dragged her nails down his back. He groaned at the feeling, the angry red welts would be gone by morning anyway. He set a languid pace deep and rough as his free hand settled on her hip and he gripped some of her curls with the other by her head. He wanted to watch her, watch the pleasure course through her body but all the sensations were driving him wild and he wanted this to last.

He put more of his weight on her as he laid his head in the crook of her neck and growled into her skin. She angled her hips to meet his thrusts and mewled when it pushed him deeper into her. He moved the hand that was on her hip to her mound and rubbed her clit in small precise circles. With a hard thrust to her g-spot she came with a scream of his name. He bit into her neck when he felt his control slipping. She dug her nails deep into his shoulders as her blood left her body. He stopped rubbing her clit and thumbed her left nipple instead. He bit down harder when the coil snapped and he flooded her cunt with his white hot seed. A roar muffled by her skin shook the whole bed and them. He pulled away from her neck once he stopped twitching in her. He brought his hand from her breast up to his mouth and bit down into his own skin then fed her his blood and went back to drinking hers again. She knew what blood sharing meant and how intimate it was to his kind. She greedily lapped up his life force and fell into a blissful state as he drank from her.

She wasn’t sure when she had passed out but she opened her eyes to see a very concerned looking Klaus staring down at her. “Are you alright, love?” He asked as the gold color had faded to the usual blue green of his eyes and the veins and fangs had disappeared as well. He’d cleaned his face and stubble off from the blood a bit too. “Yeah, just tired.” She sighed out as he moved to lie down at her side. “How are you feeling today?” He questioned as he ran a hand up and down her stomach. “Mmmm. Good. I’m feeling good today.” She told him as she turned onto her side to see him better. “Why won’t you let me change you?” He asked her solemnly even though he knew the answer since they’d had this argument several times before. “Klaus, you-…” She started but he cut her off as his hands clenched into fists. “I know your reasons but that doesn’t mean I have to be okay with them. You could have a long and happy life with me.” He told her as his eyes shifted back and forth between their dominant and dormant colors. “I don’t want to have to kill people just so I can survive that’s why. I love you, Klaus. You know that but I wouldn’t make it as a vampire or a hybrid I’d find a way to kill myself.” She told him vehemently as she cupped his jaw. He growled lowly in his chest at her mention of suicide.

He stayed silent for a while until the war within his mind calmed down. “It’s getting worse. Don’t lie to me and tell me its fine. My wolf side can sense how bad it is now. I don’t want you to die.” He told her simply. “I’m tired and I don’t want to fight tonight.” She told on a yawn. “Sleep.” He agreed as he ran his hands over her body before he got up from the bed. He went to his study down the hall. He let out a roar that shook the whole manor until he collapsed onto the floor. That was where Elijah found him hours later. “She’s so damn stubborn.” Klaus mumbled as his brother helped him up. “I can see where she is coming from though. She wants to die naturally.” Elijah told him as he fetched him a glass of blood laced scotch. “I don’t want her to die at all.” His younger brother countered. “That’s not your decision to make, brother.” He stated simply as the younger man made a non-committal sound. “Have you told her you love her yet?” Elijah questioned as Klaus snapped his attention back to him. “She knows I love her. I show her every day.” The blonde practically snapped at the brunette. _Scoff_ “She’d probably like to hear it, to know that there is more than lust between you two especially before she dies.” His older brother retorted.

He never got the chance to not really he told her but he wasn’t sure she had heard him before she passed away. He had protected her from witches, werewolves and renegade vampires but couldn’t save her from her own body. It started as lust but ended in love and heartache.


	2. Gluttony (Stefan Salvatore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was much darker than I intended it to be. Ripper Stefan just terrifies me and exudes a darkness that I try not to explore but here I am. This takes place sometime after Stefan is turned and spans until he meets Lexi.

Her first mistake was probably running into a newborn vampire that had no self-control. Her second mistake was when she became his companion and hunted with him (as a dhampir she didn’t really need blood to survive). Her third mistake was when she tried to kill herself and he found her. In hindsight the method probably wasn’t the best especially when you have a lover that survives off of the blood of humans. Just as she felt her life slipping away and welcomed the impending eternal darkness she heard the door to her room slam open and rebound off the wall. She was deep in the clutches of that space between consciousness and unconsciousness as a strong hand forced her mouth open to force blood down her throat. She was too weak to open her eyes and even more so to push the person away.

Her body had succumbed to darkness as some point but now it was coming around to the steady sounds of the world around her. She groaned as she turned away from the sun that was streaming through her windows. Memories of the night before flooded back into her mind and she bolted upright to look at her wrists. Pristine and unblemished skin stared back at her as she traced where the knife had made its cuts. A throat cleared from the corner of her room and she looked up at the source. “Stefan.” She said simply as she wrapped the sheet around herself more securely. “Why?” He questioned as he leaned forward a bit. The corner he sat in was shadowed but she could see more of his face now and the sunlight glint off of his ring. “Because I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m still human if only partly.” She told him and he was on her before she had a chance to move. “Your humanity is a weakness and I’m going to take it from you.” He told her and his voice had an edge and empty hollowness to it that she only heard when he killed.

He ripped the sheet she was wrapped in clean in two before he attacked her mouth. It wasn’t a chaste kiss or one from their usual blood sharing no this kiss was brutal and bruising, full of sharp teeth and tongue. She felt a sharp pain in her bottom lip as he bit it and sucked some of the blood from it. He groped every inch of her skin he could reach roughly seemingly uncaring that he was using all of his strength and that she’d be bruised and battered when he was done. She came back to herself and tried to shove him off for all the good it did, she felt like she was trying to move a brick wall. He pulled away and grunted as he watched her small hands shove at him. He took her wrists in his hands as he pushed her down on the bed and placed them on either side of her head. “Stay. Don’t move. Take everything I give you quietly.” He compelled her and although she wanted to fight back she felt floaty, weightless and just sunk into her bed.

He climbed off of her long enough to undo the barest of his clothing while still being able to keep them on. He knelt back on the bed and pulled her to him as he spread her legs with a bruising grip on her thighs. He removed one hand from her to line his cock up with her entrance and without much preamble or care as to whether she was ready for him or not he thrust into her in one long stroke. She tried to scream but it came out more like a whimper as tears spilled from her eyes. All she could feel was searing endless pain. She heard the squelch of something _wet_  and she knew it wasn’t her natural wetness. He groaned and she took in his appearance, his fangs were distended and his were eyes dark as the veins underneath them pulsed. She was bleeding; he was tearing her apart from the inside out. He set a fast, deep and brutal pace and all she wanted to do was scream but she couldn’t. She couldn’t do anything at all but lie still and take it.

She wasn’t sure when she passed out but a different kind of pain brought her back. He was still thrusting into her but he’d bit her as well and was feeding from her. She looked down as best she could and saw his dark hair against her chest. He didn’t bite her anywhere she could get pleasure from it. He chose to bite just above her breast. The blood loss made her woozy before it was just one source now it was two and it was too much. She struggled on the edge of consciousness and through the haze she wondered why. Hours ago she had been ready to slip into the arms death but that had been by her own volition, this was nothing like that. She slipped into her thoughts and mused that if she was going to be one of the many, many victims of the Ripper she’d welcome it, if it meant that all of it would end. His pace turned erratic and he stilled as he coated her walls with his seed. Her last conscious thought was that it burned but also soothed some of the pain within her.

She wasn’t sure how long she was out for but she came to with a wet feeling in her mouth. He’d apparently fed her his blood while she was out. He’d cleaned up some as she looked at him once she felt strong enough to. He released his compulsion but switched her humanity off and she felt nothing after that. She went everywhere with him willingly and without question. Killed with and for him without a second thought. It was some time before their antics caught the attention of other vampires. She remembered meeting one Lexi who seemed to want to help but Stefan was the only one who could return her humanity and he didn’t seem like he was going to any time soon. They massacred an entire town before she tracked them down again. Lexi had somehow convinced Stefan to switch her humanity back on. She screamed out in pain at the memories from the sexual assault to everyone they had killed. “Kill me.” She pleaded as she looked down at herself covered in blood.

She pleaded and pleaded as Lexi and Stefan argued. “What did you do to her?” The other woman seethed as she wrapped her into a hug. “Please kill me. I can’t live like this.” She begged with unshed tears in her eyes. The blonde looked to Stefan for guidance and he must’ve given her some kind of affirmative sign. “Are you sure?” She asked her and when she nodded her head the other woman gave her a sad smile. It was quick and painless as the nothingness swallowed her. She didn’t have the memories to haunt her anymore and she was free.

 

> _“The surrender to sin which began with mutual indulgence leads by an imperceptible degradation to solitary self-indulgence.”_
> 
> _~ Dorothy L. Sayers, Hell_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write these in order but I've gotten every chapter almost done except 3 and 7 which I'm stuck on. I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter since inspiration hasn't come to me on that one yet.


End file.
